


【土银】【爱相随au】男朋友的手机可是绝对领域（一）

by callmerozen



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerozen/pseuds/callmerozen
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, 土银
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【土银】【爱相随au】男朋友的手机可是绝对领域（一）

*银时变成养成app的设定，类爱相随与爱养成。  
*灵感还是男朋友的手机梗hhh  
*其他的都是原作向，不过是随着时代发展而发展的原作向hh  
*沙雕清水甜文  
土方在屯所醒来以后并没有看见陪他一起过夜的银时，他感觉到满头雾水，土方记得银时是起床困难户，是叫半天都叫不醒类型，而且他不至于一声招呼也不打就离开。土方揉揉头，他觉得摸不着头脑，搞不好那个天然卷在闹脾气于是就一声不吭地离开了？土方穿戴整齐以后，就决定巡街的时候顺路去万事屋看看，总之他确定银时很不对劲，一定是出了什么事。  
土方一出和室门就看见了半躺在屯所长椅上打字飞快玩着手机的总悟，于是忍无可忍地给了总悟一个头槌“工作的时候就好好工作，不要成天玩手机啊且可修！也不知道是谁发明了这么多麻烦的娱乐app让青少年沉迷手机。”  
冲田总悟吓了一跳，然后像鱼一样从长椅上弹起，和土方十四郎做了个鬼脸。  
“土方先生不是真选组警察，是太平洋警察，管的倒宽，这年头谁不玩手机嘛！老古板土方，讨厌鬼土方，土方去死去死。”冲田总悟撂下话以后就跑得没了影，土方十四郎叹了口气，他觉得总之冲田总悟能动起来去工作就好了。  
他抽着烟像以往的每一天一样巡着街，科技发展的飞快，大街上人人都低着头玩着智能手机，但是土方十四郎是有些古板固执的类型，暗暗嘲笑手机让现代人变成了低头族，减少了他们的自律程度，土方十四郎自觉身为副长应该有着不与世俗同流的傲气，坚持着除通讯以外就不使用智能手机的习惯，不让自己变成低头族。像他这样真正严于律己随时把法度铭记在心的人是不会被手机所拖累引诱的，土方觉得有点自豪，他前天刚刚把“一天到晚玩手机者以武士道自觉不足去切腹”加入了屯所法规里来要求队员，不过他觉得要是确实不够自律的人不玩手机也不会认真工作，像银时，没有手机的时候也会看jump，发呆，总之是不会好好工作。  
土方十四郎发现自己在巡街的时候看见点什么都会想到那个天然卷，他有些懊恼，别人是低头族，而他大约是“天然卷族”，他对坂田银时无可奈何却中毒已深，就叹了口气，决定放弃日常巡逻的两条街道，买上一个草莓蛋糕去万事屋看看。   
他进了万事屋的和室，发现新八开始任劳任怨地打扫屋子，神乐打着哈欠顶着乱糟糟的头发准备洗漱，可是坂田银时呢？新八得知土方来找银时也很惊讶“我今天没有在万事屋见过他，一大早的他不在土方先生那里也不回万事屋，他能去哪？”  
土方拿出手机准备联系坂田银时，却忽然发现自己手机桌面上多了一个白蓝色的app，名字是“银时养成”，土方点开了app，发现坂田银时正在屏幕里专心致志地用木刀锤着屏幕，土方伸出颤颤巍巍的手点了点银时的头，屏幕里的银时的头发被揉乱了一点，然后屏幕里的银时被吓了一跳，他们两个人同时喊出  
“这是什么鬼？”  
屏幕里的银时率先反应过来，先声夺人说道“我才要说呢，我一大早起来发现你的手机在发光，我就碰了一下， 醒来以后就在这个鬼地方了，原来是你的手机吗？你这个混蛋怎么一上午都不玩手机啊，我快憋死了，这个破地方什么也没有。”  
“好像是天人的降维打击病毒，最近局里开会有听说过攘夷志士借此反对幕府，我会很快让你恢复的。”  
土方十四郎劈头盖脸挨了银时一顿骂，但是毕竟银时是因为他而倒霉于是他也没有说什么，而是仔细地观察页面，神乐和新八也凑了过来看着app页面。  
页面除了银时，左下角有三个数值，饱食度、愉悦度与精力度，底下一行小字：要是这三个值低于60，银时将不能打工学习，为0时银时会生病，若持续为0满一天，银时会死亡，页面左上角是金币值，旁边小小的＋暗示着氪金的意思。页面右下角是小地图标志，点开以后是常见的游戏地图，标着：服装店，酒吧，打工店，餐厅，学校，街道。小地图的左上角是银时的个人信息，土方忍不住读了出来：“武力值500，智慧值200，优雅值50，魅力值0，叛逆值300，乖巧值0”  
“凭什么我的初始魅力值就那么低。”银时听见魅力值以后不满地抱怨起来。  
“这就是市面上常见的养成游戏啊，银时与其抱怨魅力值不如抱怨叛逆值吧，你这样的数据，大结局一定是离家出走去酒吧打工当牛郎的。”新八吐槽道，土方十四郎一听新八的话就知道他应该是玩养成游戏的个中好手，就把手机递给了他。  
新八拿过土方的手机，捧在土方面前 细心地讲解“这种游戏呢，就是在保证养成对象健康的情况下尽可能提升养成人物的指数，攻略出不同的结局，智慧值武力值越高越好，结局会选择不同的职业，优雅值够高会嫁给王子，叛逆值过高会———”  
“不是问你游戏怎么玩啦，你不要沉迷养成游戏，我不想打出结局。简单来说不要让他的健康太差对吧？”新八无奈地点点头，但是神乐两眼放光地拿着手机，已经沉迷进了养成游戏的乐趣中了。  
“好可爱阿鲁，立绘和建模都好棒呢，服装店的衣服也好棒。”然后神乐食指一动就用为数不多的初始金币买了一身猫耳女仆装，给银时换上了。新八抱歉地朝土方笑了笑，说“女孩子也有的很沉迷养成游戏啦，不过往往都会玩成换装游戏的。”  
“妈妈一定会把你养的漂漂亮亮的，让你打出王子嫁，嫁给王子阿鲁。”  
土方忍无可忍“她嫁给王子，我算什么？”  
神乐气鼓鼓地瞪了土方一眼，新八站出来笑嘻嘻地打着圆场“其实我觉得在土方先生找出复原方式之前，银时学点东西更好，借此机会充实一下自己。因为总感觉作品里的主角学东西很快，一下子就满级了，根本不像现实世界这么麻烦。”  
“我不想学东西啊我太累了。”  
“胡扯，你的身体数值都是满的。”土方觉得新八的提议不错，就点开了小地图的学校给银时报了培训班，然而下一秒就提示：主角学习失败，扣除20金币。土方当成是偶然事件，不信邪地继续点了学习按钮，然而再次学习失败，还触发了偶然事件，“银时开黄腔把班上一个女孩子不小心吓哭了，花子好感度减10”，于是土方黑着脸抬起头问新八“这种游戏很容易学习失败？很容易有偶然事件”  
新八摇摇头，说“不，一般来说每次都会学习成功，还会有附加的智慧值技能值。一般来说养成游戏在初次选择都会遇见攻略对象然后加好感度吧，银时也遇见攻略对象了吗？”  
“不，没有。”  
神乐挖着鼻孔漫不经心地瘫坐着说“可是银时那样的人会和养成游戏里乖巧的小姐姐一样吗？他的情况一定非常糟糕阿鲁。”  
土方沉默不语，他知道继续待在万事屋也没什么意思就回了屯所。很快游戏里的银时嚷嚷着饿了“我饿了，好想吃甜食啊。”  
“闭嘴你的饱食度还是满的。”  
“我就是想吃，每天的这个点都是我的甜点时间。”银时双手抱胸挑衅地看着土方，继续说“这个app是流氓软件，能在后台看你的手机信息，你想要我强制启动大声朗读你的短信内容吗？”  
“行行行。”土方被逼无奈打开了商店，果然有甜点售卖，他要买的时候却发现金币已经不够了，他摇了摇手机，果然手机屏幕里的银时随着他的动作开始摇摆，好像站立不稳快要跌倒了。  
“有话好好说，不要摇手机，我很难受的。”  
“你去打工赚钱吧，我金币不够了。”然后土方没有等银时抗议，就点了打工键，土方想无论怎么样应该能赚一些钱，大不了打工失败，也比自己直接氪金强，然后土方就收到了“打工失败，银时打碎盘子扣20金币”的提示，土方眼睁睁地看着金币变成了负数。  
银时两手一摊“打工是不可能打工的，只有氪金才维持得了生活。”，土方不得不氪了金，他觉得这个游戏未免太狠了，日元兑换金币的比率让人十分肉痛，他看着悠哉悠哉的银时未免有一些咬牙切齿，就伸出指关节，磕了屏幕两下。  
“疼疼疼。”银时呲牙咧嘴地捂着头，猩红的眼眸开始水光潋滟了起来。  
“知道疼就好”土方还是心软了，伸出手轻轻地在银时头抚摸了几下以示安抚。  
“你这家伙可要乖乖的啊，我下两个娱乐软件你没事可以玩玩，不要瞎折腾，我真有点受不了你。”


End file.
